The Sophia Show Unknown Episode
Hi, I'm John. I watched cartoons since I was 3, and I loved them ever since. So, you could call this a "normal day", but it wasn't. I got out of school, ate the rest of my lunch, and went home. After I went home, I did my homework and walked towards the television, hoping to watch some good ol' fashion Nick and Cartoon Network. I grabbed the remote on the counter and went to my recording of today's television. Now I would like to explain since I am at school till' 3pm, I often record shows I can't watch while I am at school. Today, I recorded Nickelodeon. I selected the recording, and it started to play. It showed the usual, Spongebob and Fairly OddParents. After an episode of Spongebob ended, it showed a bumper for a show I hadn't heard about called 'The Sophia Show'. I checked the channel guide, and it said the usual cast who made the cartoon. "Nicolas Mininson" appeared, and I was happy I would get to see another work of him. Let me explain, I never really watched any of his works, but I have watched a little of his works like Hurt Christian, they all seemed good to me. I yawned and stared at the clock, I think I might have missed the opening sequence and title card due to it. It showed 2 girls, their parents, and a grampa-like figure with a lab coat. They all seemed to be happy, as they were walking into a theme-park of some sort. The dad is walking, this time alone, and accidentally trips onto a pile of nails. One of the girls, I couldn't tell because they were twins, walked over to the dad to see if he was ok. The girl spoke some kind of gibberish language and attempted to pull the large nails out of his head. After succeeding happily, the girl notices she had ripped the dad's stomach open and runs away with a smirk. One of the nails was still stuck in the dad. One of the girls, who looked exactly the same as the first one, tries to help the dad. But accidentally hurts him, resulting in him bleeding to death. The girl looks in shock, and someone calls "Sophia!" and she runs over to see. It was the mom, who was looking for the grandpa. It fades to a new scene, with the grandpa walking, a large monster or something, appears and magically puts hazardous items in the grandpa's way. The grandpa trips on them, and then falls on them. Blood splattered everywhere from the grandpa's foot. He tries to get up but slips again, crashing into the items causing more blood to splatter out. He finally stops, when he is out of blood and slips, which ends in him getting covered in nails. The monster appears, a large stack appears from the sky and falls onto the grandpa's stomach, striking him through the chest. Meanwhile, the mother is still looking for "grandpa", that monster from earlier appears. Tetris-like blocks appear, and fall onto the mother, crushing her to death. The second girl bumps into the first girl, both argue, but soon realize what happened to their father, mother, and grandpa. They began to cry, but the monster appears with a large box of nails and dumps the nails onto them. Oh god! I want to forget what happened next, but I can't. The nails were stuck to their breasts, causing them to deflate, and crash into everything causing more blood. They float down, covered in blood and guts, and start to cry again. The monster appears, this time with a match, he lits the match and drops it onto the girls. They start to scream, their cries turn into gurgles as the monster pulls down his pants and starts to shit all over them. Soon, the fire went out. The monster dragged their bodies to a stairway until he reached a basement and thrown the bodies into it. The normal bumper for SpongeBob played, and then, the recording stopped. Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:The Sophia Show Category:NSFW